


The Night's End

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah is tired of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night's End

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Night's End  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Elijah/Elena, Het  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Summary:** Elijah is tired of waiting.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.livejournal.com)

Thunder echoed loudly as it crashed through the sky. He was getting wet but Elijah ignored the droplets of rain that splashed in the puddle at his feet. He had more important things on his mind. 

_Elena._

Since he had met her she’d driven him almost crazy with longing. The smell of her, the feel of her in his arms; he couldn’t get her out of his mind.

He waited patiently until she had extinguished the last light before he walked quietly towards the steps.

He was tired of waiting. 

By the end of the night, Elena would be his.


End file.
